Adventure time: Redemption
by Rian1945
Summary: Finn part of SWAT team that invade an apartment that filled with criminals. But, something wrong and they have to fight for their lives. All the character humanized.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: prologue

Finn walked to his gym and start to exercise a lot. He start by doing push up around 100 times and pull up around 100 times. Then, he start to holding a pole and pull his body for 50 times and punching a sack for many times until the sack is broken.

Then, he start to wear his SWAT clothes and pants and wear his watch and loading his Beretta pistol. He walked to Fionna which is pregnant and start to kiss her."Don't worry honey, I'll be home before dinner,"Kissing her pregnant stomach.

It was dawn, the bird start to twitting, the sun is not so bright because of the rain at midnight, Finn take a looked at his watch, it was 06.00 AM ,he walked into a SWAT van with his fellow SWAT member. They were only 20 SWAT team including him and the team leader SGT. Gumball.

"Okay team, our objective is to detain a crazy and phsycho gang leader name Ricardio. He's now bravely rent his room to thief, killer, rapist, and something like that. He has two trusted man, the first one name Jeremy mowler or known as Me-mow. A crazy cat that killed anyone that stand to his boss business. The second one name Jake, the mastermind of Ricardio's bussiness and take care his financial resources."said SGT. Gumball for briefing to his team."Sir, why we execute the mission right now in this time, in this day?" sid Finn to SGT. Gumball. "Why not?"replied Bryan miles-oscar or used to call BMO."This is a legit question!' Finn repilied back."Well my answer is also legit!"shout BMO to Finn."SHUT of you, just focus the mission"SGT. Gumball tried to silence Finn and BMO.

OK. We wil arrive at 60 second."Everyone, ready 's do this." Said SGT. Gumball to his team.


	2. Chapter 2

OKay. So this is the second chapter of the story. It's little big intense and hope all of the reader enjoy it.

Chapter 2: The trouble begins.

They finally made it to their destination. When the van door open, the sun is very bright, lots of gravity in the walls of the rock fence, garbage spread everywhere and have a very bad smell.

Gumball rendevous with his CO, Col. Marshall Lee. "This is the man that you have and only 20?" asked Lee to Gumball. "Yes sir. All of them were just graduate from the academy."replied Gumball. "You give me some probie and only 20 of them? You don't have more men?" shouted Lee to Gumball. "Sorry sir."replied Gumball with his head down. " them in the back. Very back!" replied Lee with little temper. The team moving in to the building through a courtyard. Finn saw a 30-floor apartment, looks old, and filled with criminals around Ooo land. Gumball split the team into two, one team clear the rear side of the courtyard, while the other clear the front side of the courtyard. A criminal with his AK- 47 in his left, eating noodle, and watch TV. Finn strangled the criminal and the team move to the front door of the apartment and also the only way in and out of the building.

A harmless man with plastic bag full of medicine use his key to open the main entrance of the , BMO slam him to the door and start to arrest him. Finn intervene with BMO and they start to argue. Gumball shut Finn and BMO and tell Finn to keep an eye on the man. Finn help the man. "Which room do you live in?" asked Finn to the man. "Room 741." replied the harmless man. "OK, let's move." said Gumball to the team.

The team start move into the building and start to ambushing and arresting the criminals in the building. They move quickly through the building. When they reach the 7th floor, a boy walking out the bathroom and see the SWAT team. "Don't be stupid boy." said Gumball to the boy. "OK lower the gun." said Gumball to the team. When, Gumball tell the boy to stay down, the boy run through the door and Lee shot the boy. Unfortunately, The boy already tell the other boy and the other boy run to a telecom and alert Ricardio about the team presence. "Brothers, I'm sorry to bother all of you but we have univited people come and start to annoy us. If you want to participate to clear the roaches, they'll be in 7th floor stair corridor and the price of the participation is free rent of the room. And the forget to have lots of fun." said Ricardio to the apartment residence through loudspeaker. The team start to rendevouz in the stair corridor and alerted if there's anyone kill them. Ricardio sent two sniper to nesting in building accross the apartment. The sniper shot two SWAT, one injured and one dead. One of the SWAT saw his teammate screaming for his pain when the sniper shoot the SWAT(that saw his teammate) through his eye. His teammate which is arrest a criminal start running to his dead teammate. Unfortunately, the handcuff made of plastic. So, the criminals start to break his hancuff, take a machete and cut the SWAT head off. Then, he start to take the SWAT pistol and shot the SWAT that's guarding the corridor and tell Ricardio that the 3rd floor is clear through a , the driver that stayed inside the SWAT van were shot multiple times by 3 criminals with AK-47.

In the stair corridor. Gumball order 5 of his team to open a door which is in the right of their position. What Gumball don't know there's 5 criminals one level above them fully loaded and ready to kill them with AK-47. The five team reach the door and shot the door with shotgun fearing there's someone behind the door. When the door is shoot, the criminals see the five people and shoot them merciless and blood just splatter everywhere. Then, the criminals move their shot to the rest of the SWAT and instantly killing four SWAT team. Ricardio just watched through the apartment CCTV with Me-mow when Jake shows up. "Are you crazy? You just order them to kill cops. You can't kill cops. You bribe them, the trouble finish. What happen if his backup arrive?" said jake to Ricardio. "Well, there will not any backup and we just finish as usual. And beside, That Lee son of a bitch come to tear my kingdom once again. They'll be no news or police, just pile of dead bodies." said Ricardio to Jake with gentle voice. Gumball and his team pinned down. They retreat into a room when one of the SWAT want to escape through a windows shoot in the head by criminals around the and Lee make a barricade around the door to hold the criminals from getting inside the room.

Then, Finn notice the floor is made of wood. He find the weakspot of the floor and break it using a fire axe. While Finn break the floor, the criminals stop barging in and shoot the door that almost hit Gumball and Lee. The floor is open enough and Gumball go down first. As soon as he go down, large group of criminals jumped him. Finn and the rest of the team help Gumball and kill all the criminals.

One of the SWAT team grab the fire axe. As he start to break the floor, the floor is shooted by the criminals and kill the SWAT. BMO then get shot in his right ear while Finn, Gumball, Lee fire back to the criminals below. Finn then get an idea to take a tube of gas which is used to turn on the stove and put it on the fridge. Then, he ask two of his teammate to help him and as he push, one of his teammate killed with a headshot and a rain of fire get over him. He push the fridge to the door and put a live grenade inside and massive explosion killing all the criminals and destroyed Ricardio's CCTV camera and almost injured the SWAT team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A fight to survive.**

After the massive explosion, Finn woke up and see lots of burning mark on the room. The only SWAT team that survive is Finn, BMO, Gumball, Marshall Lee, and a SWAT name Gunter. Around them is massive of criminals piece like arms torn off, face burn until cannot be recognize, half of their body missing. Finn and BMO quietly move back to 7th floor while Gumball, Lee, and Gunter move around the 6th floor. Ricardio send the machete gang to kill all survivor of the blast, including the criminals.

BMO is injured very hard, so Finn had to carry him anywhere there go. "Finn, where are we going?" ask BMO to Finn. "We're going to the harmless man where he live at room 741." Finn replied with soft voice. Suddenly, a criminal attack them and another criminal is coming. Finn laid BMO on the wall and start fighting them with his master skill Karate. He use police baton to killed or injured the criminals who attack him. He hit a man until his teeth and face broken. The police baton is break and Finn use his SWAT knife. Lots of blood splat everywhere in the wall and floor of the corridor. Then, he use his fist to fight them. He slam someone head into lamp and blood just splatter. Finn picked up BMO and move to the harmless man apartment. "Please open the door!" Finn shouted to the harmless man. Suddenly, the machete gang in the corridor. "Please, they're coming. They gonna kill us. PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Finn screamed a little. "Don't open the door. Or we gonna get trouble." said the harmless man wife. The harmless man think for a second and he opened the door for Finn and BMO. He ordered Finn and BMO to hide in the wall gap and made from wood. The machete gang come to the apartment and search everything. The leader realice there's a gap in the wall. Be started stab his machete to the wall. It hits Finn cheek, blood flows from his cheek to the machete. When the machete leader want pull his machete, the harmless man start to argue with the machete gang and the leader did not pull his machete. Finn put his glove on the machete and started to cleaning it. When the machete leader pull his sword, there's no bloodstain in the machete and Finn is relieve.

Finn and BMO comes out from wall gap and put BMO in the sofa. Then, Finn realice that BMO get shot in his right stomach. Finn order the harmless man to find anything sharp to pull the bullet out from BMO stomach. The harmless man only have spoon. So, Finn the dig the bullet out from BMO stomach with spoon. BMO scream very hard until it can be heard outside the room. The bullet in BMO body is alredy digged out. "Listen I'm gonna go and find my other teammate. You accompany BMO until I'm comeback. He is little bit stubborn but, he's a good man. Take a good care of him until I'm comeback." said Finn to the harmless man.

Gumball, Lee, and Gunter hide in room. "Look. We got to find Finn and BMO and renforcement." said Gumball to Lee. "I don't wanna waste my life to find them. And beside one is a nerd and the other one is cripple and..." Lee suddenly stop. "And what?" ask Gumball. "There's no reinforcement." said Lee to Gumball. "WHAT! Is there anyone in the station knows?" Gumball replied with anger. "No, no one." Replied Lee. "FUCK! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Gumball shouted with anger and punching the wall. "Hey, watch your rank." Lee replied with calm voice. "Oh yeah? Fuck the rank. I'm gonna get out this room and find my men and you better shut up!" Gumball replied with anger. Gumball walks out the room when suddenly Me-Mow kick him in the face and holding a pistol. Gunter and Lee is chased by Me-mow's man while Gumball is freeze by Me-mow pistol. They walked into the room and Me-mow put his gun in the table. "You know. Using this pistol is not great. You shoot someone is over and there's no fun. But, this(showing his hand) is the real fun begins." Me-mow talk to Gumball. Suddenly, Me-mow punch Gumball and Gumball punch him back. Gumball have a showdown with Me-mow. Gumball is surely beaten because Me-mow is stronger than him. But, Gumball will not get down wihout a fight. Gumball is started to grow weaker and Me-mow want to finished the fight by broke Gumball's neck. Me-mow holding Gumball's neck and broke it and Gumball is dead.

Meanwhile, Finn is moving quietly fearing that the machete gang when suddenly on of the gang saw him and alerted the other gang. Finn run fast through the wall and climb the stair to 8th floor. He moving into a hallway and tried to open a door. The door is locked and the machete gang surround him. Finn fight all the gang member. He killed one of the gang by counter-attack him and stab him in the chest. Finn kick one of the gang member into a room and door in the room is destroyed. Finn notice that the door bottom is not come off and it create a very sharp point. So, Finn pull one of the machete gang and stab the neck with sharp wood and blood flowing fastly through the gang neck. Finn killed the another gang by slam his head into the wall very hard until the skull of the man is broken to pieces. Then, Finn heard a large footsteps coming to him. So, he grab the machete gang leader and jumped from the window. He landed into a balcony and shooted by the criminals in the courtyard. Finn jumped into a window into someone room and walked out from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shocking revealation and the end of the horror. 

After Finn come out from the room, he walked into a very bright hallway. It's bright because there's a lot of windows in the hallway. Finn walked when suddenly he saw Fionna standing in front of a window. She wear blue shirt and blue skirt and blonde hair is as long as her back. "Come home Finn." said Fionna to Finn. Finn approach her when suddenly he pulled into a room by Jake. He realice that all of it just his imagination. Jake calm Finn and Finn started talk with Jake. "Hey bro. Long time no see." said Finn with disgusted looked. "Yeah, nice to meet you." Jake replied Finn. "You know I'm pretty worried that your face is in police most wanted fugitive." Finn with deep and calm voice. "I know. Are you okay." Jake replied. "I'm fine. By the way, come home Jake with me and we can solve this." Finn talked persuasive to Jake. "I don't wann to go home. I'm treated like a king you know." Jake start to shout a little. "Jake. You gonna be an uncle." Finn talk with jake proudly. "Really? Is it a boy or girl?" asked jake to Finn. "It's a boy. I gonna name him after you." Finn replied Jake. "Ok. You should get out from here." Jake talked to Finn with soft voice. "No, I'm gonna look for my teammate." said Finn to jake. "Ok, at least change your clothes." replied Jake to Finn. "No, this clothes is ok." Finn replied back to Jake. "Ok, I will come out. Then, you come out but be cautíous." Jake talked to Finn."Ok." Finn replied.

Jake comes out from the room into an elevator when suddenly Me-mow come and dragging Gumball's dead body and waiting in elevator with Jake. Finn suprised that he saw his leader drag like stranded dog. "Dude, that's not the man that Ricardo want." said Jake to Me-mow. "Whatever. At least I got result. Not like you." replied Me-mow to Jake. Jake and Me-mow went to the elevator and went to Ricardio.

Finn saw the coast clear. He walked through a door into a hallway. When he walked ín the hallway, Gunter called him and Finn suprised to see them because if Gumball is dead, they already dead as well. Finn went into a room with Gunter and rendevouz with Lee. "Sir, we got to get out from here." said Finn to Lee. "I know. But, there's no escape route." replied Lee. " There's a way out, we arrest that Ricardio son of bitch." replied Finn. " Ok." replied Lee. " We need to find there command point and Ricardio should be there." Finn talked to everyone. " They're command point is in 15th floor and the way in is through a drug lab." Replied Lee. "Ok, let's go." replied Finn.

Jake and Me-mow went to see Ricardio and Me-mow brought Gumball's dead body to him. "Who's he? That's not the man I'm looking for?" said Ricardio to Me-mow with calm voice. "See, I told you that's not the Guy." said Jake to Me-mow. "At least I got result. Unlike you." replied Me-mow. Then, Ricardio called Jake to came over to saw the CCTV camera. When suddenly, Ricardio stab his hand. "Look! I thought you gonna kill kim(showing Jake CCTV camera replay Jake pulled Finn into a room and saw Finn came out from the room). Then, I think what are you doing. Why you don't kill him? But, no matter. You gonna die anyway. But, I want to know, Who's the son of a bitch tearing my kingdom! It must be someone close to you. I want see his reaction when I slit your throat. Or your reaction When I slit his throat!" Ricardio shouted with anger." FUCK!" replied Jake.

Finn and the others attcked the drug lab and killing everyone with their bare hands. Finn punch someone in the throat and dead. Gunter throw someone out the window. Lee kick someone and stab him with his knife. It Was massive bloodbath.

Then, they're run the stairs to commamd point when Finn suddenly stop because his hear sound of Jake screaming in a room. Finn open the door and saw Jake tied up and punched many times by Me-mow. Me-mow saw Finn and open jake tied. Finn used the tie to press the stab wound on jake's hand. Then, Me-mow punch Finn and Jake punch Me-mow back. It was a long fight between Me-mow, jake, Finn.

Meanwhile, Gunter and Lee walked in the hallway that leads to the comman point. When suddenly a criminal try to shoot Lee with a snubnose revolver in close range. But, Gunter saw him and take over the gun Lee shoot the criminal in the head. Then, he shoot two criminals that guarding the command point. They enter the room and saw Ricardio. Lee ordered Gunter to handcuff him. When Gunter done handcuffing Ricardio, Lee shoot Gunter in the head and bríng Ricardio.

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake are seriously injured because Me-mow is more powerful than both of them. Finn is very beaten. Me-mow grab Finn neck to break it when suddenly Jake stab Me-mow in the neck with a neon lamp and suprisingly Me-mow still alive and kick Jake in the chest. Finn and jake punch Me-mow at the same time and Jake lock Me-mow and Finn slit Me-mow throat with the neon lamp that already stab by Jake. Finn and Jake walked out from the room.

Finn and Jake meet Lee that bring Ricardio and suddenly Lee shoot Finn and Jake and It's missed. "What the Fuck Lee!" scream Finn to Lee. "I'm gonna be the one that get from here alive so I can get a medal and big promotion." Lee replied Finn. "Hahahahahaha. You think you gonna get out from here alive! I already bribe every cops in this city including your boss. If you get out from here alive, you should be very careful because there's a lot of people want to kill you. So, YOU'RE DEAD YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Ricardio talked to Lee while laughing. "SHUT UP!" Shouted Lee to Ricardio and shoot him in the head. Then Lee put the revolver in the head to kill himself and he pulled the trigger. But, He didn't die because the revolver is ran out of bullets. Finn Then handcuff Lee and bring BMO to go back to the station. "So Jake, you ain't coming with us? Because the police gonna. Come catch everyone."asked Finn to jake while through the courtyard to the exit gate. "No, we,ll be long gone before the police come." replied Finn. "Ok. I'll se you later."replied Finn. Jake says goodbye and Finn, BMO, Lee come out from the gate and went to police station. THE END.


End file.
